


liberation // newtmas one-shot

by MisisStilinski



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisisStilinski/pseuds/MisisStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas ve Newt, Labirent'te mahsur kalmış gençlerden farklı olarak kurtuluşu birbirlerinde buldular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liberation // newtmas one-shot

"Bilmiyorum Tommy," Newt başını dizlerinin arasına koydu. Çoğunluk uyumuştu ve Newt de Thomas gibi birkaç gündür uykusuzdu. "Burada iken hem mutlu hem üzgün hissediyorum. Hatta, hissetmiyorum, hissedemiyorum. Ne düşüneceğimi bilmiyorum. Burada, sizinle olduğum için çok şanslı hissediyorum. Hayatım normal olsa, sizi bulamayacakmışım ve hep bir tarafım eksik kalacakmış gibi bir his. 

"Aynı zamanda üzgünüm, çünkü hepimiz burada çeşitli acılar çektik. Kimsenin acı çekmesini istemem, Tommy, hiçbir zaman. Hepiniz benim için çok değerlisiniz," Newt burukça gülümsedi. "Özellikle sen, Tommy." Thomas'a döndü. Gözleri, uykusuzluktan olsa gerek, yarı kapanıktı ve kızarıktı. Newt'in söylediği şey üzerine kızarıklık yanaklarına doğru yol aldı, ona döndü. Gözlerinin içine baktı. Newt'in gözlerinin içi gülüyordu. Thomas bu harika görüntü üzerine gülümsedi ve ellerini karanlıkta gözükmediği halde parlıyormuş gibi hissettiği yanaklarına götürdü ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. "Sen de benim için öylesin, Newt." 

Newt gülümsedi ve başını Thomas'ın omzuna koydu. Thomas ilk önce tereddüt etse de elini Newt'in beline doladı. Tanrım, diye geçirdi içinden Newt. Lütfen bu an sonsuza kadar sürsün.

Gökyüzü pürüzsüzdü. Yıldızlar parlıyordu, hafif bir rüzgar esiyordu ve Newt'in kısa perçemleri alnına düşüyordu. Thomas Newt'e fark ettirmeden bu görüntüye baktı. Nasıl bu kadar kusursuz olabiliyordu bu çocuk?

"Newt?" Thomas fısıldadı. Newt'in nefes alışları düzenlenmişti. "Evet, Tommy?" Thomas yanaklarında tekrar aynı sıcaklığı hissetti. Newt'in yanında bir süredir böyle oluyordu ve bunu "dostuna verdiği değer" olarak tanımlıyordu, öyle olmadığını bilse de. Korkuyordu, Newt'in aynı şeyleri hissetmeyeceğinden korkuyordu. Ona farklı bir gözle bakmasını istemiyordu. 

"A-ah, hiç. U-uyudun sandım, nefes alışın değişti bir an." Newt gülümsedi. "Nefes alışlarımı mı dinliyorsun?" Thomas'ın gözleri büyüdü. "N-ne? H-hayır, Newt, demek istediğim o değildi," Thomas'ın alnından bir ter damlası düştü. Kasılmıştı. Newt ona tuhaf duygular yaşatıyordu. "Omzumda uyursan, rahatsız olabilirsin diye söyledim sadece..." Newt başını kaldırıp Thomas'ın gözlerinin içine baktı. Thomas bu bakışı biliyordu, seviyordu. Bu, ona, "benim yanımdayken iyi olacaksın" mesajı veriyordu ve yoğun bir duygu ile barındırıyordu, diğer Kayranlıların bakışları aksine. Onlar Thomas'a hep ürkütücü bir şekilde bakardı, sanki onu idam ettirip ızdırap verenlere yem edeceklermiş gibi. 

"Senin yanında olduğum sürece, her yer bana rahat gelir, Tommy," Başını tekrar Thomas'ın omzuna koydu. "Endişelenmene gerek yok." Thomas gülümsedi. Newt'in böyle düşünmesi onu mutlu etmişti. 

"Teşekkürler, Newt." Newt tekrar başını kaldırıp Thomas'a baktı. "Ne için, Tommy?"

"Yanımda olduğun için," Thomas yanaklarındaki sıcaklığa alıştığını fark etti. "Sen hep yanımda oldun, buraya geldiğimden beri. Diğer çoğunluk buradan çıkmak için canını dişine takmıştı, kimseyi umursamıyor, sadece kendilerini düşünüyordu. Sen farklıydın. Söylediğin şeyi hatırlıyor musun? 'Nerede olursak olalım bir hayatımız var ve bunu en iyi şekilde yaşamalıyız.' demiştin ve tüm zorluklara rağmen gülümseyebiliyordun. Benim istediğim buydu, aradığım buydu; sendin. Sen beni anlıyordun, farklı düşüncelerde olsak da saygılıydın, nasıl ve ne şekilde davranacağını biliyordun." Thomas nefes aldı. Aniden söylemeye başladığı kelimeler kendini şaşırtmıştı. 

"Bunu seviyorum, Newt. Seni seviyorum. Seni sen olduğun için seviyorum. Sen harikasın," Newt'in yanağındaki minik damlayı baş parmağıyla sildi. "Teşekkür ederim." Newt'in dili tutulmuştu, bunca zaman Thomas'a nasıl söyleyeceğini bilmediği şeyleri Thomas ona bir anda söylemişti. 

"Ben teşekkür ederim, Tommy," Thomas Newt'in yanağını okşadı. "Ve, uh, sanırım ben de aynı şeyleri hissediyorum." Thomas'ın kanlanmış gözleri parlıyordu. 

Az önce ne dedi bu mucizevi yaratık?

Newt, Thomas'ın nefesini burnunda hissediyordu. "Başkalarının düşüncesini umursar mısın, Tommy?" Thomas başını iki yana salladı. Newt gülümsedi. "O zaman bunu yapmam için bir engel yok."

"Ne içi-" Thomas dudaklarındaki baskıyla cümlesini bitiremedi.


End file.
